Special Tutor
by krusherlover
Summary: Itachi dan pikiran gilanya, membawa si pirang berisik untuk jadi guru sosial Sasuke. Hah? Semoga saja Sasuke masih hidup hingga tanggal 23 Juli nanti. AR, OOC, BL. Collab with Raika Carnelian. For contest Sasuke's Birthday, SasuNaruSasu. RnR?
1. Prologue

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**For Honeyf's Contest, Sasuke Birthday fic.**

_**Collab with Raika Carnelian**_

Warning: BL, geje, OOC parah, aneh, alurnya kecepetan, etc.

Note: Maaf terlambat!

saat saya dalam depresi besar dan kecapekan banget dengan tugas sekolah, Kak Anip mengundang saya ikut kontesnya. *terharu* saya terpaksa tunda masa-masa hiatus saya dari FNI. Dan adanya Raika beneran membantu saya *terharu lagi* masalah pair, saya sendiri bingung ini SasuNaru atau NaruSasu, karena awalnya NaruSasu dan endingnya SasuNaru. Jadi, SasuNaruSasu sajalah.

-v—

Prologue

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Bunyi langkah sepasang kaki itu menggema ke seluruh koridor. Terdengar jelas di daerah sekolah yang lumayan sepi. Tentu saja, karena ini masih termasuk waktu dimana para murid seperti pemuda pemilik sepasang kaki tersebut duduk di belakang meja mereka. Berusaha menangkap ilmu yang dibagikan para guru untuk mengejar dan mendapatkan predikat 'jenius'.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di sini?

Sang pemuda berambut hitam tersebut beberapa saat yang lalu masih duduk di bangkunya ketika seorang guru berambut perak datang mengetuk pintu kelasnya. Guru tersebut meminta izin pada guru Kimia yang tengah mengajar kelasnya agar pemuda itu dapat menemui sang Kepala Sekolah. Sang guru kimia mengizinkan, walau pun sebentar lagi ujian akan berlangsung. Tentu saja, karena sang pemuda itu sendiri sudah terlampau jenius hingga terasa tak butuh kuliah untuk mendapatkan gelar sarjana. Tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan dalam prestasi seorang Uchiha seperti pemuda itu.

Dan disinilah ia. Dia telah sampai di depan ruang yang ditujunya, ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Dia mengetuk pintu kayu itu sebanyak tiga kali secara perlahan, sekedar berbasa-basi dan menerapkan tata sopan santun yang ditanamkan oleh almarhum kedua orangtuanya semasa kecil.

Terdengar seruan kecil dari dalam ruangan,"Masuk."

Mendengarnya sebagai izin, pemuda itu pun membuka pintu tersebut. Pintu yang terbuka menimbulkan suara yang berdecit aneh, tanda membutuhkan pelumas tambahan. Semoga sang Kepala Sekolah tak terlalu pelit dalam hal ini.

Tampaklah ruangan itu. Tak luas, namun juga tak sempit. Ruangan bercat putih bersih, dengan beberapa rak buku dan map-map berisi file-file sekolah. Juga tak lupa meja kerja utama untuk sang Kepala Sekolah, dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang menggunung. Ada beberapa kursi bagi tamu yang disediakan, dan telah terisi oleh Kepala Sekolah dan satu orang lain.

Ya, ada orang lain disana selain sang Kepala Sekolah. Dan orang tersebut adalah orang yang sama sekali tak asing baginya.

"Aniki?" Tak sadar pemuda itu berkata keheranan. Sedang apa kakaknya ada disini? Bukankah kakaknya itu seharusnya masih berada di kampusnya dan mengikuti kelas disana?

"Hello, Sasuke," sapa pemuda yang dipanggil 'Aniki' oleh pemuda berambut hitam. Nada suaranya ramah dan terkesan santai. Sedangkan sebaliknya, sang adik memandangnya dengan horror. Kedua pemuda itu saling bersitatap dengan mata hitam kelam yang serupa. Ya, sebenarnya bukan hanya bola mata saja yang serupa. Mereka berdua hampir identik. Mata hitam, rambut gelap, kulit putih pucat. Hanya saja, sang kakak lebih tinggi dan memiliki raut wajah yang lebih dewasa dari sang adik. Rambut hitamnya yang sebahu pun diikat agar rapi, berbeda dengan sang adik yang rambut hitam kebiruannya melawan gravitasi.

Mereka adalah Uchiha bersaudara. Sang kakak yang ramah, Itachi. Dan sang adik yang dingin, Sasuke.

"Sasuke, duduklah." Terdengar suara lembut yang terkesan agak memerintah dari samping Itachi. Suara wanita berambut pirang pucat yang masih awet muda. Tsunade, sang Kepala Sekolah.

Sasuke pun tersadar dari rasa kejutnya yang hanya tampak dalam hati. Ekspresi? Jangan ditanya. Masih dingin, cuek. Sangat berbeda dengan suasana hatinya yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang tujuan Kepala Sekolah memanggilnya. Tentang kakaknya yang bolos kuliah dan datang kemari. Tentang semuanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Sasuke segera menempatkan dirinya di salah satu kursi sofa yang kosong. Dia memilih untuk duduk di sebelah kakaknya di kursi sofa panjang. Posisi duduknya tegap, sangat sopan. Namun, tak ada ucapan terima kasih atas izin Tsunade yang membiarkannya duduk. Dasar stoic.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke langsung ke pokok pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya sejak tadi. Sesaat, keheningan melanda ruangan itu. Masing-masing tak mau buka suara, atau bingung apa yang akan disuarakan. Itachi menghela napas berat, memecah keheningan tersebut.

Akhirnya Itachi buka suara, "Aku ingin kau mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan."

Sasuke agak tertegun mendengar pernyataan sang kakak. Memangnya prestasi seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedemikian buruknya hingga membutuhkan pelajaran tambahan? Tentu saja: **TIDAK.** Sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, Sasuke jarang sekali mendapatkan nilai dibawah tujuh puluh. Baik itu nilai akademis maupun kepribadian. Bahkan pemuda itu juga sangat berprestasi dibidang olahraga, terutama basket. Jadi, apa masalahnya?

"Huh?"

"Kau tak salah dengar, Otouto. Aku telah meminta bantuan Tsunade-san agar menyediakan guru yang akan mengajarimu mencari teman."

Sungguh guyonan yang tak lucu dari Itachi.

"Jangan bercanda, Baka."

"Tidak, Sasuke, aku tak bercanda. Mukaku ini sudah tak pantas untuk bercanda," Itachi menunjuk kerutan wajahnya yang membuatnya tampak lebih tua, "aku serius, sungguh."

Sasuke menggeram, "Lalu permainan bodoh macam apa ini? Aku tak memiliki masalah—"

"—kau punya masalah, Sasuke. Kau punya."

"Kalau begitu, apa?"

"Selama ini kau selalu saja sendirian dan tak memiliki teman akrab. Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan teman kencan si pesta Prom-mu."

Ha? Kekhawatiran Itachi **sungguh** sangat berlebihan. Uchiha Sasuke tak bakal mendapat pasangan dansa di Prom? Mustahil. Bahkan tanpa meminta pun sudah banyak gadis yang mengajukan diri menjadi pasangan dansanya. Tentu karena Sasuke sangatlah tampan, jenius, dan populer. Namun, semua gadis itu ditolaknya. Memang, Sasuke sama sekali tak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis berisik macam mereka. Tak salah juga, sebenarnya, kalau sampai saat ini Sasuke masih saja menjalani kehidupan tanpa pacar. Ironis bagi pemuda tampan macam Sasuke.

Tapi, untuk urusan teman akrab dan persahabatan, Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa ia tak mempunyainya. Satu pun tidak. Sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya, Sasuke memang cenderung menutup diri dan cuek dengan keadaan sekitar. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang sanggup menerima semuanya dengan hati lapang, Sasuke masih agak sulit untuk mengakui status barunya sebagai anak yatim piatu. Maka dari itu, Sasuke jarang sekali berhubungan secara mendalam dengan orang lain.

Tunggu. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pelajaran tambahan?

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran adiknya, Itachi menyahut, "Pelajaran tambahan yang akan kau ikuti kali ini bukan pelajaran tambahan akademis. Hanya pelajaran membuka diri dan kepribadian saja."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Kakaknya mulai gila. Dan ia rasa ia juga sudah mulai tertular gila. Pelajaran tambahan untuk kepribadian? Pelajaran macam apa itu? Lagipula selama ini ia selalu bersikap sopan dan tak melupakan tata krama. Mengetuk pintu, tak berlarian di koridor, berbicara dengan nada sopan, dan lainnya. Apa yang salah dengan itu?

"Kau gila."

"Tidak—aku tidak gila. Aku ingin setelah Prom yang juga berlangsung tepat di hari ulang tahunmu kali ini sangatlah berkesan. Yah, aku berharap setelah ulang tahunmu yang ke delapan belas ini kau akan membawa sahabatmu berkunjung ke rumah."

Haah. Sasuke sangat tak mengerti dengan pola pikir kakak yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sebenarnya, didalam hati Sasuke tak menyetujui sepenuhnya usulan gila kakaknya ini. Toh, percuma. Alasannya untuk kembali ke kepribadiannya yang terbuka seperti masa lalu sudah tak ada. Ya, karena orangtuanya sudah meninggal. Kepribadian itu pun ikut mati terkubur bersama jenazah kedua oangtuanya.

Tapi, Sasuke tahu betul jika Itachi sudah bertindak, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Sekali pun dia mengancam akan bunuh diri, Itachi akan tetap memaksanya ikut dalam pelaharan tambahan tersebut. Intinya, Sasuke tidak dapat menolak diberi pelajaran kepribadian oleh seorang guru yang botak dan kaku—dalam bayangan Sasuke.

"Dan, oh! Soal gurumu, tenang saja. Dia masih seumuran denganmu, kok. Ya, kan Tsunade-san?" Itachi melirik ke arah wanita pirang yang sedang menegak sake-nya. Sebenarnya Itachi heran, dengan wajah dan tubuh yang begitu muda namun berumur lebih dari setengah abad begitu Tsunade masih kuat meminum sake. Tapi, sudahlah.

"Ya, itu benar. Dan, kurasa dia akan datang sebentar lagi," balas Tsunade, lalu menegak sake-nya lagi. Ia beranjak menuju meja kerjanya, kemudian menggeser letak telepon agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Tsunade menekan tombol telepon tersebut, lalu menempelkan gagang telepon di telinga kanannya. Ia berbicara singkat di telepon, sepertinya dengan pegawai dibagian lobi depan.

"Ah, benar, dia baru saja datang. Kakashi akan segera mengantarkannya kemari," kata Tsunade lagi setelah percakapan teleponnya usai.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar pintu kayu ruangan Tsunade diketuk lagi. Ketiga orang yang ada di dalam pun menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut. Saat pintu telah terbuka, tampaklah guru berambut perak yang tadi memintakan izin bagi Sasuke pada guru kimia.

Guru bermasker hitam tersebut adalah Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke sendiri tak begitu menyukainya. Itu karena Kakashi adalah guru yang sering terlambat dan selalu mencuri-curi waktu saat pelajaran untuk membaca buku saku kecil bersampul oranye—yang Sasuke yakini berisi hal-hal yang tak pantas. Terbukti dari senyuman mesum yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajah berlapis masker itu saat sedang membaca buku tersebut. Walau begitu, guru matematika ini tetap tegas dan sangat kompeten dalam mengajar.

"Kakashi, masuklah. Oh, mana dia?" sapa Tsunade saat melihat Kakashi berdiri sendirian di depan pintu. Dapat terlihat samar di balik masker hitam yang menutup sebagian wajahnya tersebut, Kakashi tersenyum.

"Dia ada di sini. Hei, ayo," balas Kakashi.

Sasuke dapat melihat rambut pirang berantakan muncul dari balik pintu. Lalu, sosok berambut pirang itu pun menampakkan keseluruhan dirinya. Mata biru bak samudra, kulit berwarna kecokelatan, dan tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi dari Sasuke.

Kakashi dan bocah itu pun memasuki ruangan. Mereka menempatkan diri di kursi di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke berhadapan dengan bocah pirang itu, sedangkan Itachi memandang penuh tertarik pada guru berambut pirang di depannya.

"Jadi, Sasuke, bocah pirang itu yang akan menemanimu selama dua minggu hingga acara Prom. Dia akan mengajarimu bersosialisasi, dan berbagai macam hal agar dapat terbuka pada orang lain. Namanya—"

"—Baa-chan, kau serius menghukumku? Kumohon, aku akan rajin ikut les daripada harus bersekolah di sini selama dua minggu..." kata bocah pirang itu menginterupsi kalimat Tsunade. Wanita pirang itu pun langsung menjitak kepala sang bocah dengan tak pelan.

"Grr, Naruto! Ini hukumanmu karena kau bolos homeschooling selama sebulan! Kau pikir mudah apa membayar itu semua? Tidak, kau harus menjalani semua ini!" bentak Tsunade kesal. Bocah pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu meringis pelan, tanda bahwa masih merasa kesakitan akibat perlakuan Tsunade tadi terhadap kepalanya.

Sasuke berkedut. Apa Kepala Sekolah bercanda? Makhluk pir—ehem—bocah berambut pirang berisik ini yang akan jadi gurunya? Dan Itachi, apa-apaan senyum memuakkan yang terukir di wajahnya itu sekarang? Dunia benar-benar sudah gila.

Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal dan pasrah. Yah, ini memang salahnya sih. Tapi siapa yang tidak bosan setiap hari terkurung di dalam kamar, dan sesekali guru yang sama datang untuk mengajarimu? Hah. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Tsunade-baachan, wanita yang masih terhitung kerabatnya itu, adalah orang yang mengawasinya selama orangtuanya bekerja di luar negeri. Jadi, dia hanya bisa menurut pada Tsunade.

"Ehem, mari kita lanjurkan. Sasuke, ini adalah orang yang akan jadi gurumu. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dan Naruto, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang akan kau dampingi selama dua minggu, mulai hari ini sampai hari Prom tanggal 23 Juli. Mengerti?"

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama mengangguk pelan. Karena tak bisa menolak hukuman dari Baa-chan—untuk Naruto, dan karena tak bisa menolak keinginan sang kakak—untuk Sasuke.

"Jadi apa tugasku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada malas. Itachi menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"Hanya memastikan Sasuke mendapatkan teman akrab. Itu saja—untuk saat ini. Lalu setelah itu, kau harus bisa membuat Sasuke lebih terbuka, terserah bagaimana caranya," jelas Itachi. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, nah, mari kita mulai..."

TBC

Euh. Gak enak ya ending chapternya? Maap, saya buntuuu~

Mohon review chapter ini sebelum ke chapter berikutnya


	2. No 'Hn', Please!

"Sasuke-kun.. Aku—aku suka padamu."

"Hn."

**-v—**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 2**** : No 'HN', please!**

**-v—**

Pagi yang cerah. Suasana hangat dan tenang—

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN~~!"

—ternyata tak terasa lagi di sini. Sejak Sasuke, sang idola sekolah, datang dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya di koridor sekolah.

Sasuke menyibak poninya pelan, membuatnya terlihat sangat cool—bagi gerombolan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Gadis-gadis yang amat sangat mengangumi kesempurnaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mulai dari wajahnya yang tampan, otaknya yang jenius, bahkan sifatnya yang pendiam dan penyendiri. Tidak tahu saja bahwa itu hanyalah kamuflase dari diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Bocah yang terluka karena menjadi anak yatim piatu.

Pemuda bemabut hitam kebiruan itu menggeram kesal. Kenapa sih hari pagi selalu tak tenang? Ops, ralat. Kenapa sih, saat-saat di sekolahnya SELALU tidak tenang? Penuh dengan teriakan, jeritan kekaguman, dan pernyataan cinta. Hah.

Dia heran, kenapa gadis-gadis berisik itu tak bisa tak menjerit kagum padanya walau hanya sehari?

"Huh," gumamnya kecil.

Dan ternyata, masalah tak berhenti begitu saja.

Saat Sasuke menggeser pintu ruangan kelasnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa ditubruk oleh seseorang dari arah belakang. Seketika tubuh berkulit putih itu oleng, hampir terjatuh jika saja ia tak punya keseimbangan dan gerak reflek yang baik. Berbeda dengan sosok pirang yang menubruknya, tubuh itu langsung jatuh mencium lantai kelas yang dingin.

Walau pun Sasuke telah berhasil lolos dari ciuman maut sang lantai, namun dahinya masih mendapat 'hadiah' dari sang tembok bercat cream-pale. Langsung saja dahinya terasa sakit, kemudian dielusnya sekedar mengurangi rasa sakit itu. Sialan si pirang itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan geram. Ekspresinya masih seperti biasa, tak jauh-jauh dari ekspresi dingin nan cuek. Namun, nada suaranya terdengar horror ditelinga Naruto. Naruto sedikit bergidik dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

Sekejap ingatan tentang 'obrolan' beberapa hari yang lalu di ruangan Kepala Sekolah berkelebat di otak Sasuke. Tentang Naruto sebagai guru pembimbingnya dalam mencari teman. Tentang Prom yang harus dihadirinya. Tentang.. hal-hal gila lainnya.

Hingga sekarang, Naruto sudah resmi menjadi guru kepribadiannya. Si pirang ini juga menjadi murid di sekolahnya untuk dua minggu ke depan sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Maaf, Sasuke, aku harus—ah! Sakura-chaaan~!" serunya.

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Sakura? Naruto memanggil gadis berambut merah muda, anak kelas sebelah itu? Bagaimana mereka—atau Naruto—bisa saling mengenal? Bukankah Naruto selama lima tahun ini—menurut cerita Tsunade beberapa—mengikuti homeschooling? Ia harus memastikannya—entah mengapa.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin bertanya pada Naruto, tapi terlambat. Si pirang hiperaktif itu sudah bangun dari posisinya, lalu berlari menghambur ke arah gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau, Sakura Haruno. Wah, suatu keberuntungan bagi Sakura. Sasuke yang cuek pada hal yang tak penting seperti nama gadis fans-nya mengingat namanya. Apa Sasuke sudah mulai peduli pada teman-teman sekelasnya? Mungkin.

—Tunggu. Bukan, bukan karena peduli Sasuke mengingat nama Sakura. Hanya saja, peristiwa saat pulang sekolah kemarin masih begitu membayang dipikiran sang Uchiha bungsu. Peristiwa—

"AKU TAK BISA JADI PACARMU KARENA AKU SUDAH PACARAN DENGAN SASUKE-KUN! Lagipula, kenapa kau ada disini, sih?"

—pengakuan cinta Sakura pada Sasuke yang berujung kepada kesalahpahaman.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Terlihat sang Namikaze itu tengah berlutut di hadapan Sakura, sambil mengepalkan tangan memohon. Sepertinya baru saja Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura—yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang gadis.

"Hie? Kau pacaran dengan Sasuke itu? Padahal aku sudah menunggumu selama lima tahun, Sakura-chan.." ujar Naruto dengan mimik sedih.

"Tapi aku tak menyukaimu, Naruto! Bukankah sudah kubilang sejak kita masih SD bahwa aku tak menyukaimu? Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau ada disini? Huh, rupanya hidupku masih belum dapat terbebas darimu!"

"Teganya kau, Sakura-chan.. aku yang sudah menyukaimu sejak kita masih SD kau tolak, tapi Sasuke yang baru kau kenal beberapa tahun saja langsung kau jadikan kekasih.. "

"Masa bodoh! Ah, Sasuke-kun sudah datang rupanya!" kata Sakura. Ia baru sadar sang kekasih telah datang, karena tadi ia masih teralihkan pada pengakuan cinta yang ngotot dari Naruto. Naruto bangkit berdiri dan hanya memandang tak rela ke arah gadisnya yang berlari bahagia menuju Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~!" seru Sakura centil sambil menggelayut manja ke lengan Sasuke. Seluruh gadis di kelas Sasuke—ralat—seluruh gadis penggemar Sasuke satu sekolah yang ada di dekat tempat kejadian memandang iri penuh dendam kesumat pada Sakura. Tentu saja, semua orang pasti merasa tak rela walau hanya sedikit saat mengetahui idola mereka sudah ada yang memiliki.

Sasuke yang merasa risih pun segera menepis Sakura menjauh, "Siapa yang jadi pacarmu, Pink," umpat Sasuke geram. Sudah banyak masalah, dan masih saja ada masalah baru yang datang. Sungguh malangnya dia.

"Eh? Tapi, kemarin kau menerima pernyataan cintaku! Berarti kau adalah pacarku, apa aku salah?"

"Ya. Salah besar."

"Ehem," suara cempreng yang diberat-beratkan berdehem pelan,"aku butuh penjelasan."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sekali lagi,"Aku juga, Blonde."

Naruto tak memperdulikan ejekan Sasuke tersebut. Langsung saja ia meraik tangan Sasuke, membiarkan Sakura berdiri terpaku di depan kelas. Menerobos kerumunan fans Sasuke, lalu menarik sang Uchiha berlari menuju atap sekolah—dengan panduan Sasuke tentunya. Ingat, Naruto masih anak baru.

"Jadi, apa benar kau dan Sakura-chan berpacaran?" tanya Naruto langsung pada pokok pembicaraan. Sasuke diam.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Ah, jawaban itu lagi! Dia sudah tak dapat menghitung berapa kali pertanyaannya pada Sasuke dibalas dengan 'hn' itu. Sangat tak jelas dan menimbulkan salah paham. Beberapa kali Naruto tak dapat mengartikan kata 'hn' tersebut. Eh, bahkan 'hn' itu tak dapat digolongkan sebagai kata. Mungkin itulah salah satu kendala Sasuke kesulitan mendapat teman. Jawaban yang tak jelas pasti membuat orang yang menjawab itu adalah orang tak waras—menurut Naruto.

Berarti Sasuke tidak waras, dong? Lupakan.

"Ah, sekarang anggap saja aku mempercayai kata-katamu. Sekarang kenapa Sakura-chan menganggapmu sebagai pacarnya?"

Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum menjawab,"..kurasa dia salah paham."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya,"Huh?"

"Hn. Dia menyatakan perasaannya kemarin sepulang sekolah. Aku menolaknya."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah kau sudah menolaknya? Lalu kenapa—tunggu, kau jawab apa padanya?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, aku bertanya padamu."

"Hn."

"Sasuke... ini mulai menyebalkan!"

"Hn."

"Jerk! Sasuke, jawab aku dengan benar!"

"Hn."

"Sasu—"

"Dasar Idiot, aku menjawab pernyataannya dengan 'hn'! Memangnya kau mau aku menjawab apa?" bentak Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Naruto. Naruto agak tersentak. Baru kali ini Naruto mendengar bentakan keluar dari mulut Uchiha bungsu yang cool. Dan itu cukup.. mengerikan. Tak usah dua kali, deh.

"Ups. Maaf."

"Hn."

Keheningan melanda atap sekolah berpagar kawar tersebut. Sadar kalau keheningan ini mulai menyebalkan, Naruto memutuskan untuk buka suara,

"Apa penjelasan yang ingin kau tahu tentangku, Sasuke?" Ah, iya. Sasuke baru ingat bahwa ia masih ingin mengetahui tentang hubungan dengan Naruto dan si Pink itu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura?"

"Kau cemburu, eh?," ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai jahil, "Aku adalah teman sekelasnya waktu SD. Selepas SD aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti homeschooling. Aku yang sudah begitu lama memendam cinta pada Sakura-chan, namun selalu ditolak.. ya begitulah. Tapi aku yakin aku pasti bisa meraih hatinya—ttebayo!"

Sasuke mendengus. Oh, tak ada yang istimewa dengan hubungan mereka, hanya sebatas cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Atau setidaknya—belum. Dan semoga tidak.

Hah? Memangnya kenapa kalau Naruto dan Sakura memiliki hubungan istimewa? Dia sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan mereka berdua, hanya sebatas sesama murid di sekolah yang sama dan guru kepribadian—yang berisik—dengan murid yang sebaya—juga pinky plus norak, bagi Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke mulai merasa dirinya stress.

"Cukup melamunnya. Sekarang kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto. Terdengar nada cemburu disana. Tapi cemburu untuk apa dan pada siapa, entahlah. Yang pasti, Naruto tak suka miliknya dimiliki orang lain. Masih misteri juga siapa yang jadi 'miliknya' dan siapa yang 'memiliki'.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Memang maumu apa? Sasuke menjawab Naruto dengan "Yes, Sir!" atau "Baiklah!"..? Huh. Itu berarti kau belum mengenal Sasuke. Yah, itu juga berlaku bagi Naruto juga, sih.

"Apa arti 'hn'mu tadi? Kau tak mau putus dengan Sakura-chan, ya? Teganya kau mengkhianatiku! Teganya kau pada gurumu sendiri! Hiks," ucap Naruto berkaca-kaca. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke yang stoic menyebalkan itu. Sasuke hanya menampilkan ekspresi yang lagi-lagi.. stoic.

"Kenapa aku harus putus dengannya—"

"—tuh, kan! Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan—"

"—kalau aku tak pernah berpacaran dengannya, **IDIOT**?" Kali ini terdengar suara dingin menusuk Sasuke. Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri untuk kedua kalinya kali ini. Ternyata benar dugaan Itachi bahwa Sasuke butuh bantuan soal berteman. Karena Naruto rasa.. Sasuke itu..

**Sedikit** autis. Labil. Mengerikan. Cuek. Menyebalkan, terutama.

"Ugh."

Keheningan menyelimuti atap sekolah, walau keadaan di bawah sana begitu ramai dengan murid-murid yang bercanda ria di jam istirahat. Mereka berdua dengan mata hitam kelam dan mata samudra saling membuang pandangan. Tak tahu, tak tahu alasannya.

Akhirnya Naruto menyudahi sesi saling membisu itu dengan berkata, "Aku lapar..."

Hah. Naruto memang paling tak bisa ditebak. Selain Itachi, tentunya.

-v—

Urusan perut yang tak bisa ditunda lagi membuat Naruto menunggalkan masalahnya dengan Sasuke begitu saja. Dan tentu saja sang murid mengikuti. Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke merasa tergantung dengan Naruto—lagipula, kenapa harus menggantungkan diri pada Naruto? Toh, harusnya Naruto yang menggantungkan diri pada si jenius ini (lupakan kalau status Naruto adalah 'tutornya')—tapi karena ia hanya tak mau berdiri terpaku sendirian di atap seperti orang ling-lung.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ah, suara yang tak asing bagi Sasuke dan Naruto terdengar lagi. Membahagiakan untuk Naruto, merepotkan bagi Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Sakura?

"Sakura-chan! Kau datang untuk mengajakku makan siang bersama?" kata Naruto percaya diri. Sakura mendengus.

"Tentu tidak, baka! Kau ini menganggu waktu kami saja."

"Kami? Maksudnya?"

"Tentu saja aku dan pacar baruku, Sasuke-kun! Lagipula aku tadi memanggil Sasuke-kun, kok! Bukan kau!" ucap Sakura sedikit kasar. Kemudian gadis berambut merah muda tersebut menggelayut manja ke lengan Sasuke, menimbulkan rasa iri yang begitu besar dari para fans Sasuke.

Juga rasa cemburu yang menggila dalam dada si pirang.

Naruto kehilangan selera makannya. Sungguh, masalah ini harus diselesaikan sekarang juga! Dia tak suka Sakura menggelayut manja pada Sasuke. Dia tak suka Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke dengan centil. Ia sangat tak suka! Tak suka!

Naruto meraih dua pergelangan tangan temannya tersebut, lalu menariknya ke arah yang sama ke atap gedung. Otomatis Sakura dan Sasuke ikut tertarik dan mengikuti saja Naruto ke atap. Sakura agak berteriak kesakitan karena genggaman tangan Naruto dipergelangan tangannya sangat kuat. Bisa dipastikan nantinya akan ada bekas merah disana.

Sesampainya di atap, mereka berdiri melingkar. Sakura memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang tadi dicengkram erat oleh Naruto. Terasa perih dan sakit. Mungkin ini adalah yang namanya rasa cemburu.

Yang entah, cemburu pada Sasuke yang sangat dicintai oleh Sakura, atau cemburu pada Sakura yang bisa sedekat itu dengan 'murid'nya.

"Sasuke, ayo jelaskan semuanya, **SEKARANG**!" seru Naruto keras, tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya yang membuncah. Sasuke hanya diam, sedangkan Sakura menatap kedua temannya itu dengan bingung.

"Hah? Menjelaskan apa?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mendengus, lalu mengirim tatapan tajam dan memaksa ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas, menuruti apa mau Naruto. Toh, tak merugikannya, malah menguntungkannya. Bukankah dengan ini masalahnya bakal selesai, walau hanya satu dari sekian banyak masalah?

"Sakura, aku tak menyukaimu, dan aku menolakmu kemarin. Jadi aku bukan pacarmu."

Dan tak usah dijelaskan lagi, Sakura langsung menangis dan berlari menghambur ke tangga. Tinggalah Naruto dan Sasuke disana. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengejar Sakura, tapi... ia sadar bahwa Sakura butuh waktu. Yah, menurut pengalamannya ditolak beratus-ratus kali oleh gadis itu, ditolak oleh seseorang yang amat dicintai memang sakit.

"Apa Sakura-chan tak apa-apa?"

"Dia sudah sering mengalaminya. Biarkan saja."

"Hmm."

".."

"Thanks, Bastard." Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Naruto mempunyai panggilan baru untuknya. Idiot.

"For?"

"Merelakan Sakura-chan untukku. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya anak yang baik, mungkin sedikit freak saja."

Entah mengapa Sasuke ingin sekali membunuh si Pirang di depannya ini. Kalau bisa sebelum dibunuh harus dicincang dan dimutilasi dulu. Lagipula, ia tidak merelakan Sakura dan tidak menyukai Sakura. Jadi, terserah saja jika ada orang lain yang ingin menyukai si Pink itu.

"Jadi, Sasuke-bartard...," Naruto mengambil jeda sejenak, merefleksi semua kejadian yang mereka alami hari ini, "berhentilah mendekati Sakura-chan, berhenti menjatuhkan semua kesalahanmu padaku, berhenti mengucapkan 'Hn' setiap saat! Oke?"

He? Bukankah semua masalah ini berasal dari Naruto? Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa orang sebodoh ini bisa jadi gurunya? Itachi dan Kepala Sekolah benar-benar melucu.

Tapi, sudahlah. Ia rasa, ia mulai sedikit terbiasa dengan si pirang berisik ini. Baik teriakan melengking miliknya, baik ocehan tak penting darinya, atau cengiran lebar a la rubah yang begitu... bersinar? Semua terasa biasa sekarang.

Dan ia juga merasa, ia sedikit menyukai semua itu.

"Hn."

"Ah! Kau melakukannya lagi!"

"..."

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Bastard."

"Grr. Ya, Idiot. Puas?"

"Belum, hingga kau menjawabku dengan benar, bastard."

"Baru saja."

"Oh, crap, kau membuatku gila!"

"Hn."

"Tadinya aku tak percaya hal ini, tapi aku baru sadar sesuatu hal. **KAU AUTIS!** Dasar Freak."

"Hn."

"Arghhh~!"

Ternyata Sasuke memang terlalu setia dengan 'Hn'-nya. Untuk sementara, biarkan sajalah.

TBC

Review chapter ini dulu ya, sebelum baca lanjutannya! XD


	3. Say Sorry, Sasuke!

"Sorry."

"Ha?"

-v-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2 : Say Sorry, Sasuke!

-v—

"Sakura-chan, kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Langkah gadis cantik itu terhenti saat mendengar suara serak-serak basah familiar yang sudah ia kenal sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia menghela napas seraya tersenyum tipis, "Oh, Naruto… seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga kalau setelah bertahun-tahun pun kau masih menyukaiku."

"Tentu saja aku masih menyukai Sakura-chan!" Pemuda pirang di hadapannya itu mengukir cengiran khas sebelum melanjutkan, "Sakura-chan 'kan cantik, baik, pintar, dan lemah lembut lagi. Bahkan sekarang kau lebih cantik dan lebih anggun dari saat terakhir kali kita bertemu-ttebeyo!"

"Yeah," Haruno Sakura mendesah sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku sejarah tebal yang baru dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan tadi sebelum melirik jam tangan digitalnya. 6.47 a.m.. Hmm… masih ada beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi, mungkin ia bisa melayani si pirang teman masa kecilnya itu sebentar. "Thanks, Naruto. Umm… anyway, kau sudah bersekolah di sini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lembut di wajah.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mengangguk kuat-kuat, "Yup! Dan aku sekelas dengan Sasuke-bastard. Eh, dia itu brengsek sekali sih, Sakura-chan!" katanya setengah berteriak. Tiba-tiba ia mengambil posisi bersidekap dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Cemberut.

Sakura mendesah lagi saat mendengar nama pangeran terkasihnya yang—lagi-lagi—menolak pernyataan cintanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sayang sekali, sih. Padahal ia sempat mengira kalau Sasuke menerimanya sebagai kekasih kemarin. "Hmm, kau berhenti homeschooling ya. Jadi kau sudah menghilangkan rasa trauma-mu, Naruto?" ia menatap lurus-lurus ke arah sepasang mata beriris biru di depannya, padahal benaknya masih membayangkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Hening sejenak.

Yang ditatap tampak tersentak kaget, sebuah kalimat simple itu ternyata mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. "A-apaan sih, Sakura-chan?" Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa hambar, yang tentu saja malah membuat rasa gugupnya makin terlihat. "Aku 'kan tidak pernah kecelakaan atau apalah yang bisa membuatku t-trauma."

Kedua belah bibir gadis berkulit putih itu terbuka, menyadari kesalahan yang baru saja dibuatnya. **. Merenungkan sang pangeran barusan membuatnya tak memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan diucapkan mulutnya. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Naruto pasti masih sensitif kalau hal itu diungkit-ungkit. Ah, tidak. Ia memang tahu, tapi tadi pikirannya tengah hilang entah kemana.

Sialan.

"Ng—eh. Sudah ya, Sakura-chan! Aku duluan," ujar pemuda pirang itu tidak pelan sambil berlari melesat meninggalkannya. "Lagi pula aku harus mengawasi Sasuke-bastard! Bye, Sakura-chan…"

"N-naruto—" suara gadis berambut merah jambu itu terputus. Kata permintaan maaf yang sudah berada di ujung lidah ditelan kembali, karena sosok pirang itu sudah menghilang di balik tikungan. Kini gadis bertubuh langsing itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke? Untuk apa?

Tak mau memenuhi pikirannya dengan sosok si pirang, Haruno tersebut mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum melenggang masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri. Ah, lebih baik otaknya dipakai untuk merangkai kalimat-kalimat romantis yang akan dikirimkan pada pangerannya lewat surat cinta besok, bukan?

-X-

Bel sekolah yang menandakan dimulainya waktu istirahat murid berdering keras. Membuat para guru yang mengisi jam kedua ditiap-tiap kelas mengakhiri pelajarannya. Membuat kelas-kelas serentak mengeluarkan bunyi bising yang memekakkan telinga tapi tidak menyakitkan. Ritsleting tas yang dibuka dan ditutup, tangan-tangan jahil menggebrak meja, kursi-kursi yang berderit keras karena didorong dengan kasar, teriakan anak laki-laki, cekikikan anak-anak perempuan, suara sol-sol sepatu yang menapak lantai dengan semangat. Membuat para murid berduyun-duyun keluar dari kelas yang nyaman tapi menjengahkan tersebut.

Juga membuat Uzumaki Naruto harus melanjutkan aksi profesionalnya sebagai guru sosial yang hebat dan keren. Hahaha. Untuk mengajar Uchiha Sasuke yang sok hebat dan sok keren cara-cara bersosialisasi dengan manusia. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena biasanya pemuda brengsek itu bersosialisasi dengan alien dan hewan!

Eh, apa?

Okay, okay. Itu tidak benar.

Yang benar adalah karena Uzumaki Naruto harus menyelesaikan hukuman dari Tsunade-baachan karena membolos dari les-les privatnya. Karena Uzumaki Naruto harus menyelesaikan hukuman dari Tsunade-baachan karena kabur dari kelas-kelas homeschoolingnya (padahal itu penting, karena bagaimana caranya nanti ia bisa melewati Ujian Nasional yang mengerikan itu jika ia tidak mengerti soal-soalnya?).

Karena Uzumaki Naruto harus menyelesaikan hukuman dari Tsunade-baachan karena sudah tidak mengisi halaman-halaman tutorialnya selama berbelas-belas bulan terakhir ini (karena itu ia selalu mendapat nilai minus C di rapornya untuk tingkat kedisiplinan, tingkat kepatuhan, tingkat kerapian, tingkat kerajinan, etc..) Karena Uzumaki Naruto harus menyelesaikan hukuman dari Tsunade-baachan, karena—

Okay, okay. That's enough! U-uh.

"Hey, bastard!"

"…"

"Hey, teme-bastard!"

"…"

"Kau tuli ya, teme?"

"…"

"Hey! Aku berbicara padamu, bastard!"

"…"

Naruto menggeram kesal. Apa sih yang salah dengan pemuda yang (teramat sangat sedikit!) lebih tinggi darinya itu? Tahu Naruto sudah mencak-mencak memanggil namanya di depan mejanya begini, masih saja diam sambil menatap buku tidak tipis yang terbuka di tangannya. Maksudnya, stoic sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi jangan malah jadi autis dong!

Dengan dua alis yang menyatu kesal, si pirang menggebrak meja "muridnya" kurang ajar seraya membentak, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak bel istirahat berbunyi, pemuda berambut chickenbutt itu menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang sudah mendidih. Juga menyahut panggilannya walau hanya dengan dua huruf.

Tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Aargh~! Temee!" Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya berkacak pinggang sambil melotot ke arah sang Uchiha. "Heh! Selama dua minggu ini, aku jadi gurumu. Jadi tidak peduli kau lebih tua dariku beberapa bulan atau apa, kau tetap harus hormat padaku. Dasar brengsek!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus terlampau keras. Lalu dengan sengaknya ia kembali menatap buku di hadapannya dan bersikap seolah-olah tak ada makhluk hidup lain kecuali dirinya di dalam ruangan luas itu.

Sial sekali sih.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu cari perkara di saat moodnya sedang teramat sangat buruk, di saat sifat sabarnya sedang hilang ditelan emosi. Si cantik Haruno Sakura menolaknya lagi tadi pagi, dan gadis itu malah mengingatkan dirinya pada sesuatu yang tabu. Rasanya ia sangat membenci tempat ini sekarang. Apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran brengsek tidak tahu diri ini.

"Hei, kau dengar baik-baik ya, bastard!" Naruto menggeram sekali lagi sambil mendekati meja pemuda berkulit putih itu. Persetan dengan wanti-wanti Tsunade-baachan tentang pengambilan sikap kepala dingin jika tengah berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Toh, bukan urusannya juga kalau alien satu ini tidak mau mempunyai teman!

"Aku sangat tidak mau dan tidak butuh menjadi gurumu di sini. Bahkan aku tidak butuh uang jika aku digaji sekali pun," pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mendesis seraya menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya ke meja kayu tempat Uchiha Sasuke duduk. "Aku tak peduli kehidupan atau nasibmu, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini semua dan kembali ke kamarku yang nyaman. Karena itu, tak peduli seberapa tinggi ego-mu, kau harus mengakui bahwa kaulah yang membutuhkanku di sini sekarang." Naruto memukul meja itu sekali lagi seraya berteriak, "Bastard!" 

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa hatinya tergelitik mendengar kalimat panjang yang penuh keangkuhan itu. Sambil menyeringai mengejek ia menutup buku tebalnya dan bangkit berdiri. Melempar pandangan ke sosok di depannya itu tak kalah angkuh. "So what?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya saat mendengar nada pertanyaan super sombong barusan. Cih! "Kakakmu yang menyusahkan itu menugaskanku supaya bisa membuatmu mempunyai teman dan mengobrol dengan anak lain! So guess what?" pemuda pirang itu menirukan nada bicara "muridnya" saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, dan ia turut mengukir seringai. "Berhenti menjadi freak yang penyendiri, dan kita ke kantin sekarang!" Dengan kalimat itu, sang Uzumaki segera melangkahkan kakinya.

"Dan jika aku tak mau?"

Twitch. Langkah sepasang kaki berlapis sneakers oranye-hitam itu terhenti. Sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, Naruto mengangkat suara berusaha untuk setenang-tenangnya, "Kau akan membuatku sangat kesusahan, pastinya."

"And if I don't care?"

Cukup sudah. Nada suara yang merendahkan dirinya, tatapan mengejek, gaya super sengak dan sombong yang ia dapat terus-terusan saat pengendalian emosinya sedang tidak bagus, cukup untuk membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto kehilangan kesabarannya.

Dengan kecepatan yang kurang dari lima detik, ia sudah berada di depan pemuda berkulit putih, mencengkram kerah baju yang tidak terkancing miliknya, dan berteriak marah, "Ini yang akan kau dapat, jerk!" Sebuah tinju pun melayang ke arah wajah tampan tak bercela Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu kepalan tangan kecoklatan yang telak mengenai hidungnya, matanya, dan ujung bibirnya itu berhenti pada tinju beruntun yang ke empat.

Melihat orang yang meninjunya mundur beberapa langkah sambil terengah-engah, Sasuke tak membuang kesempatannya. Dengan wajah memar dan hidung berdarah, pemuda itu maju dan menerjang "gurunya". Melayangkan satu tinju di rahang si pirang, pukulan keras di pipi, dan dua tendangan di perut. Ia balas mencengkram kerah baju Naruto setelah empat serangan tadi, tapi ternyata pemuda pirang itu tak membalas apa pun.

Mungkin karena merasa sudah seri, pemuda itu melancarkan empat serangan dan ia juga mengirimkan empat serangan? Entahlah.

Mereka berdua melotot sambil menarik kerah baju lawan sampai lebih dari dua menit, saling mengirimkan tatapan membunuh. Karena mungkin karena sudah bosan, Naruto-lah yang pertama kali mengangkat suara untuk memecahkan keheningan yang teramat sangat panas itu.

"Hey, jerk!"

"Hey, Idiot."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya kesal, tapi ia berusaha menekan rasa marahnya. "Kenapa kau ini tak mau bekerja sama denganku sedikit saja, sih? Aku mengajarimu berteman, kau menurutiku, dan dua minggu memuakkan ini pun akan cepat terlewati. Aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku dan tak perlu sekolah begini, dan kau bisa kembali ke kehidupanmu sendiri. Kalau kita mau berkompromi, semuanya 'kan jadi akan cepat selesai!"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar penyataan itu, ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kerah baju seragam putih sosok di depannya. "Tentu saja. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak suka bekerja sama terlebih lagi dengan orang sepertimu, aku tidak suka memudahkan urusan-urusanmu, aku tidak suka berkompromi dengan seorang idiot sepertimu, dan yang jelas," ucapannya terhenti sejenak, "aku tak sudi belajar dari orang bodoh."

Sang Uzumaki melotot, tak menyangka bahwa orang di depannya ini memang benar-benar tidak mau berkurang-lebih dengannya. Dasar selfish! Bastard! "Aaargh—!" Naruto melayangkan tinjunya sekali lagi, tapi sayangnya tangan putih itu berhasil menangkis pukulannya. Dan wajah jelek tanpa cacat itu kembali menyeringai.

"Heh," Naruto menarik napas panjang-panjang, "aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah denganmu, tapi yang jelas seumur hidup, aku baru sekali ini bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar absolute bastard, yaitu kau! Mungkin kau memang lebih pintar sedikit dariku, tapi kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang aneh yang tak mau memiliki hubungan sosial dengan para manusia. Freak!"

Seringai di wajah Sasuke menghilang seiring dengan munculnya tatapan tajam itu. Ia mengangkat suara dengan datar dan sangat dingin, "Jangan pernah mengataiku begitu," pemuda itu membuat jeda sejenak, "freak." Kemudian pemuda itu melepaskan tarikannya pada kerah Naruto.

"A-apa?" Naruto yang merasa tidak pantas masih menarik kerah Sasuke sementara lawannya itu sudah melepaskan cengkramannya, turut menurunkan tangan. Ia menatap sosok sengak di hadapannya dengan sebal.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter ketika akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat suara dengan nada menghina, "Bagaimana kau bisa membuatku memiliki teman, jika kau sendiri tidak? Kau pikir aku bodoh, sampai tidak bisa melihat bahwa sebenarnya kau sendiri juga tidak bersosialisasi," pemuda itu mendengus pelan. "Homeschooling dan mendekam terus di kamarmu, sering bolos pelajaran serta tak memiliki banyak teman. Kau pikir, kau lebih baik dariku?"

Naruto menganga, rasanya seperti ada besi panas yang menusuk ulu hatinya ketika remaja berkulit putih itu menyindirnya begitu. **! Tidak cukup hatinya tertohok tadi pagi karena ucapan Sakura, Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang lagi untuk mengungkit-ungkit hal itu. Pokoknya nanti ia akan mendatangi Tsunade-baachan dan berkata, bahwa sekolah memang bukan tempat yang tepat untuk dirinya. Jadi wanita itu harus berhenti memaksanya untuk pergi ke sekolah begini!

"Che. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti masalahmu, idiot, tapi yang jelas kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang besar mulut. Homeschooling saja, berani berlagak mau mengajari orang bersosialisasi. Padahal seluruh dunia juga tahu kalau biasanya anak-anak homeschooling adalah anak-anak bermasalah," tentu saja pernyataan itu tidak benar, tapi tujuan Sasuke sekarang hanya ingin membuat pemuda pirang nge-sok ini menghilang dari hadapannya. "Apa masalahmu sehingga kau jadi homeschooling begini? Padahal dulu kau sempat sekolah biasa 'kan, idiot? Dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek.

Hening sejenak.

"Shut your mouth up, bastard!" Tubuh remaja berkulit kecoklatan itu gemetar, entah karena menahan marah atau apa, yang jelas melihat hal itu sempat membuat sang Uchiha tersentak kaget. "Ya, ya, ya. Kau benar! Puas kau sekarang?"

Dan dengan itu, si pirang yang ditugaskan menjadi guru pembimbingnya selama dua minggu ini menghentakkan kakinya keluar kelas. Meninggalkannya yang masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian barusan. Ada apa dengan Naruto tadi? Yang jelas membuat si pirang itu menjadi begini bukan apa yang diharapkannya.

-X-

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berdiri menyender di depan pagar pembatas itu dalam diam. Tadi ia langsung berlari mengikuti pemuda pirang itu, dan menemukannya di atas atap sekolah ini. Menghadap ke bawah dengan rambut bergoyang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi, dan Sasuke dapat melihat tangan kecoklatan itu mencengkram besi pagar pembatas kuat-kuat seolah menahan perasaan.

Apa pemuda yang lebih muda tiga bulan darinya itu memang menahan sesuatu? Ya, pasti ada sesuatu. Mungkin semacam kejadian buruk yang menimpanya saat masih kecil dulu. Bodoh sekali, tadi ia mengucapkan hal buruk kalau begitu. Dan entah kenapa juga ia tidak bisa bersikap cuek saat melihat ekspresi murka Naruto, rasanya hatinya mengganjal tak enak telah membuat si pirang itu marah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Oh, mendekatinya tentu. Juga mencari tahu hal menyakitkan apa yang membuat kata-kata Sasuke tadi bisa menyinggungnya. Toh, Sasuke juga bisa menjadi sangat sensitif jika ada orang berbicara mengenai orangtuanya, mungkin begitu juga dengan si pirang ini. Eh, apa si Haruno itu tahu masalah Naruto ya?

Sasuke tersentak sendiri saat menyadari apa yang baru dipikirkannya. Ia juga tak habis pikir, untuk apa ia peduli dengan nasib bocah pirang berisik ini.

Ia memutus lamunannya dan mulai melangkah mendekati sosok Uzumaki yang tampaknya tengah melamun. Dan kemudian ikut berdiri menyender di pagar pembatas bercat kelabu itu. Diam.

Sejenak, hanya terdengar suara angin sejuk yang membelai kedua pemuda sepantaran umur tersebut, selain suara bising para murid di bawah sana. Sampai si pirang pemilik suara serak-serak basah itu memecahkan keheningan.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya yang tampak memandang kosong pada langit biru di atas sana. Ia dapat melihat jejak-jejak air mata dan mata yang sedikit sembab pada wajah yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipi tersebut. "Kenapa kau lari seperti tadi?"

Dan Naruto tertawa hambar. "Hah, apa pedulimu? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku anak aneh yang tidak pantas bersekolah biasa tadi."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kalimat sarkastik itu, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku benci sekolah." Mendengar kalimat pendek dengan nada kekanak-kanakan itu, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa bisa mengerti. "Aku benci gedungnya, aku juga benci guru-gurunya." Sasuke kini bertanya-tanya, apa Naruto dulu mendapat perlakuan tak adil dari pihak sekolah ya? Sementara itu telinganya tetap ia buka lebar-lebar. Dapat ia dengar Naruto menghela napas pelan, "dan aku teramat sangat benci pada murid-muridnya."

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tertegun. Otak jeniusnya dapat mencerna kalimat serta nada yang Naruto keluarkan tadi dengan cepat. Bullying. Uzumaki Naruto… dulu ia di-bullying oleh teman-temannya kah? Pantas saja Naruto mengamuk tadi. Pantas saja ia di-homeschooling-kan oleh orangtuanya sekarang. Pantas saja kalau ia juga tidak terlalu ingin bergaul.

Dan bahkan pemuda pirang itu masih bisa menjadi tutor sosialnya. Bukankah itu mengesankan? Walaupun ini hanya atas dasar hukuman.

"Anak-anak jahat itu sering sekali mencoret-coret bukuku, menyembunyikan sepatu dan ikat pinggangku, mematahkan pensil-pensilku," lanjut Naruto tanpa diminta. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat lega mendengar penuturan tersebut, walau disisi lain ia juga merasa sangat kejam karena ucapannya di kelas tadi. "Mereka sering sekali menghinaku, mengejekku, memukul dan mencubitku tubuhku!" suara Naruto terdengar makin penuh dengan emosi di telinga Sasuke. Dan itu membuat rasa bersalahnya makin besar, tak heran kalau Naruto merasa sangat terpukul oleh ucapannya tadi.

"Dan mereka juga sering menceburkan kepalaku ke dalam toilet!"

Rasanya tubuh Sasuke seperti tersengat listrik saat mendengar kalimat yang terakhir tadi. Sebegitunyakah? Sampai separah itukah anak-anak kurang ajar itu mem-bully Naruto dulu? Sasuke merasa ludahnya sangat pahit.

Tiba-tiba tangan putihnya sudah bergerak meraih lengan kecoklatan yang bersandar di pagar pembatas sebelum otaknya dapat berpikir dua kali. Dan ia berusaha mengeluarkan tatapannya yang paling pengertian dan tidak dingin untuk mata biru yang kini tengah menatapnya kaget. Tapi pemuda berkulit putih itu merasa lidahnya kelu, sehingga ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"B-bastard?"

Kini Sasuke dapat melihat bagaimana pemuda pirang itu terlihat sangat salah tingkah. Berusaha untuk terlihat santai, tenang, dan biasa saja, padahal hatinya sangat tidak santai, tenang dan biasa saja. Tidak heran, karena ia baru saja bercerita pada orang lain tentang pengalaman buruknya. Padahal ia adalah orang yang sangat tidak mau terlihat rapuh dimata orang lain. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

Pemuda pirang itu mengukir cengiran yang dipaksakan setelah menarik napas beberapa kali. "Tidak perlu dianggap ceritaku yang tadi itu, bastard. Hahaha, konyol sekali sih. Pasti aku terlihat memalukan tadi. Lupakan saja—"

Uzumaki Naruto masih akan terus mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali selama bermenit-menit ke depan sampai Sasuke mengiyakan, for sure. Dan karena pemuda Uchiha itu merasa bahwa hal itu pasti sangat membosankan dan berisik, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengucapkan kata paling langka di dalam hidupnya itu dengan membuang muka.

"Sorry," ujarnya ketus dengan wajah memanas.

Tapi walaupun terkesan asal-asalan dan tidak serius, Naruto menanggapi sikap Sasuke itu dengan sangat baik.

"E-eh?" hening beberapa detik. "Wah, Uchiha Sasuke minta maaf padaku, Uchiha Sasuke minta maaf padaku!" disusul dengan suara tertawa yang menyenangkan. "Pasti kakakmu itu akan sangat berterima kasih dan menganggapku hebat, teme!"

"Berisik, idiot!"

"Hahahaha… aku akan segera melapor pada kakakmu dan Tsunade-baachan nanti."

"Whatever."

"Ng—thanks ya, Sasuke…"

"…hn."

TBC

Yah, sebelum lanjut tinggalkan review, please?


	4. HELP

"Tolong.. Naruto."

"Baiklah!"

-v—

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4 : HELP

-v—

"Jadi begitulah—" Uzumaki Naruto tertawa lagi sementara dua sosok lain di ruangan itu menatap dan mendengarkannya penuh perhatian. "Uzumaki Naruto yang hebat ini sudah berhasil membuat si tuan teme-bastard mengatakan kata maaf!" lanjutnya heboh sambil menatap puas ke seluruh ruangan, terutama ke arah Uchiha Itachi dan Tsunade-baachan, tentu.

Ia memang malas sekali melaksanakan hukuman menyebalkan ini. Tapi kalau ia berhasil dan membuat orang-orang tercenggang dan kagum padanya itu 'kan menyenangkan.

Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu berdehem pelan untuk menyembunyikan keinginannya untuk tertawa keras. Ia memang yakin sekali dengan kemampuan bocah pirang berisik kesayangannya itu, karena untuk soal yang satu ini Uzumaki Naruto memang nomor satu!

Tsunade menatap Itachi yang menunjukkan raut wajah senang itu. Dan ketika keduanya bertatapan, sang kepala sekolah langsung mengangkat alisnya. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk faham dan mengangkat suara, "Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-kun. Saya sungguh tak menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal hebat itu," ujarnya dengan nada resmi.

Si pirang mengucek matanya yang basah karena terlalu banyak tertawa tadi, kemudian mengukir cengiran. "Ah, aku memang sudah biasa melakukan ini kok. Santai saja…"

Kening Tsunade berkedut sekali ketika mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kalimat sombong itu.

"Ehem," sang Uchiha berdehem pelan. "Kalau saya boleh tahu, memangnya kesalahan apa yang dibuat Sasuke, sampai dia mau meminta maaf pada Naruto begitu?" tanya Itachi dengan ramah.

Tsunade hampir terjungkal mendengar pertanyaan itu. Naruto sudah menceritakan hal itu padanya beberapa jam sebelum mereka bertemu kakak laki-laki Sasuke tersebut di sini. Tentang hubungan permintaan maaf Uchiha bungsu dengan masalah masa lalu Naruto (dan jika ia tidak menahan diri tadi, pasti memar di tubuh pemuda bermodel rambut aneh itu sudah banyak bertambah).

Jadi ia sangat mengerti betapa hal itu tak baik untuk dibicarakan. Terlebih bersama Naruto.

Wanita dengan iris mata berwarna cokelat madu itu menatap bocah kesayangannya yang kini tengah gugup. Naruto menatap lantai marmer berwarna hijau muda di bawah sana dengan kikuk sambil meremas-remas kedua tangannya. Tsunade menghela napas. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Itachi-san, bagaimana dengan rencana tentang pendidikan sosial Uchiha Sasuke selanjutnya?"

Itachi berjengit sedikit sebelum akhirnya tersenyum maklum. Pasti ada sesuatu, dan ia ingin tahu masalah apa itu. Tapi sebaiknya ia bertanya hal itu pada Tsunade-sama nanti saat Naruto sudah pergi. Karena tampaknya hal itu sangat mengganggu si pirang, dan Itachi tak ingin membuat pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang sudah membantu adiknya itu merasa tak nyaman.

Dengan mengukir senyum ramah khasnya, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celananya. Sekarang, rencana 'pendidikan Sasuke' untuk besok dulu…

Samar-samar terdengar suara erangan kesal nan malas dari si pemuda bermata biru. Argh, not again…

-X-

Sasuke mendengus entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pagi itu. Dan saat ia mengingat tugas dari Itachi tadi pagi, ia ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya—dengan catatan jika bukan ia yang disuruh mengerjakan tugas aneh itu. Sialan!

Kakaknya yang terkadang brengsek itu memang sangat brengsek. Apa-apaan itu? Menyuruhnya belanja bahan-bahan makanan di supermarket seperti seorang pembantu. Apa lagi ditemani seorang pemuda pirang yang sangat berisik dan tidak mau diam. Rasanya Sasuke ingin mati saja.

"Hei, bastard!"

See? Suara serak-serak basah dengan volume yang tidak kecil itu? Jika Sasuke tidak sedang menyetir sedan Porsche hitamnya yang mahal, pasti ia sudah membenturkan keningnya ke setir mobil berkali-kali. Aargh. Kenapa Tuhan begitu membencinya…?

"Mana supermarket yang lebih kau sukai? Giant or Carefour?"

Kenapa bocah di sebelahnya ini begitu tidak mau diam? Padahal pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkannya barusan begitu tidak penting dan… bodoh. Siapa peduli supermarket mana yang akan mereka datangi? Di balik hari indah dan cerah ini ternyata tersimpan begitu banyak kesialan. Damn!

"Hei, teme-bastard!"

"…"

"Sasuke-bastard!"

"…"

Sasuke tak menjawab walaupun diam-diam matanya mengintip gerak-gerik si pirang dari cermin. Oh. Tentu saja bukan karena ia sudah menyukai bocah itu atau apa, hanya saja ia mau melihat kebodohan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan si bodoh ini di dalam mobilnya.

Tiga detik setelah itu Sasuke akan benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak menjawab panggilan sang Uzumaki. Karena—

"Sasukee-temee-bastaard!"

—pemuda pirang itu akan menjerit dengan volume tak tanggung-tanggung tiga inchi di sebelah telinganya. Sehingga membuatnya harus mengerem mendadak di tengah jalan karena terkejut dan kesakitan.

Uchiha itu bersumpah akan membunuh Uzumaki Naruto detik itu juga seandainya tidak ada mobil yang membunyikan klakson super kencang dari belakang dengan panik.

Sial, siaal, siaaal! 

-X-

"Sakiit, teme-brengsek!"

Uzumaki Naruto meloncat-loncat sambil memegangi kakinya yang nyeri bukan main di basement Carefour yang besar itu. Karena beberapa saat setelah alarm mobil Sasuke berbunyi tanda pengaman sudah diaktifkan dan mobil sudah dalam keadaan terkunci rapat, pemilik mobil itu langsung menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat sambil menjitak kepalanya. Padahal ia 'kan hanya mengenakan sepatu berbahan canvas yang tipis.

"A-auw…"

Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat kejam.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu tak ambil pusing, mungkin karena sekarang ia sudah biasa dengan kebisingan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Kini Uchiha itu menyender di pintu mobilnya yang mengkilat bersih sambil merogoh saku celananya. Ia meraih selembar kertas notes putih yang terlipat-lipat. Dalam waktu beberapa detik ia sudah mulai membaca isi dari kertas tersebut. Daftar barang-barang yang harus dibelinya.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"What the hell?"

Sasuke menatap horror ke arah partnernya yang tengah nyengir. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk otak jeniusnya mencerna kejadian demi kejadian di pagi ini. Aargh—! Itachi brengsek! Tsunade sialan! Naruto bodoh!

Pantas saja… sekarang tingkah-tingkah tiga orang terkutuk itu pada pagi ini menjadi tidak masuk akal. Mengapa Tsunade memberinya libur sekolah mendadak (bersama Naruto)? Ini hari Senin, demi Tuhan! Kenapa Itachi menyuruhnya berbelanja ditemani pemuda idiot di depannya ini? Kenapa Itachi melarangnya menyuruh orang lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas aneh ini? Juga ancaman Itachi tadi pagi…

"Kalau kau tidak mampu menyelesaikan ini, Uzumaki Naruto akan aniki suruh menginap di apartment kita selama seminggu. Dan acara tutorial ini akan diperpanjang sampai sebulan."

Sialan mereka semua!

Daftar:

1. 4 siung bawang yang wajib ada di dalam saus pizza.  
2. 750 gr daging dengan kualitas terbaik untuk steak.  
3. 500 gr daging untuk membuat saus spaghetti atau Bolognese.  
4. 200 ml sejenis wine di dalam cake Black Forest.  
5. 1 pcs cream lezat untuk Black Forest.  
6. 1000 gr apel yang paling enak untuk dibuat pie.  
7. 1 botol saus yang terbuat dari tiram.  
8. 1 pack Vanilli  
9. 1 botol rempah-rempah yang paling penting di dalam pizza.  
10. 1 pack Emulsifier.  
11. 1 botol pengembang kue.  
12. 1 pack pengembang roti.  
13. 500 gr manisan buah untuk cake bolu.

Sasuke mengirimkan tatapan membunuh untuk pemuda pirang di depannya yang malah mengulum senyuman jenaka. Senyuman itu terlihat bagus sebenarnya, tapi Sasuke sangat membencinya sekarang.

"Tiga belas benda misterius yang harus kau beli," Naruto tertawa pelan dengan manisnya, namun terdengar kejam di telinga Sasuke. "Dan aku di sini bukan untuk membantu tapi untuk mengawasimu. Agar kau menyelesaikan tugas dari kakakmu ini sendirian, tanpa menyuruh orang lain."

Si Uchiha bungsu menarik bibir atasnya sedikit sambil memutar bola matanya. Lalu mengangkat suara dengan nada sinis, "Sudah tak ada lagi?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Orang-orang (termasuk aku) boleh membantumu, kalau kau mengucapkan kata "minta tolong" dengan baik dan sopan. Aku sendiri yang akan menilai hal itu nanti," ujar Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke melengos sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung besar itu.

"Hei~! Tunggu aku, Sasuke-bastard!"

-X-

Sudah satu setengah jam dua pemuda berbeda watak dan penampilan itu berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru Carefour. Waktu yang cukup lama, tentu. Tapi jika dilihat dari isi keranjang belanja yang di dorong oleh sang Uchiha, mereka seolah-olah baru dua menit yang lalu menginjakkan kakinya di bangunan ini.

Sekotak Whipped Cream dan Emulsifier. Benda nomor 5 dan 10.

Ya. Kenyataannya memang hanya dua benda itulah yang diketahui oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Dan bukannya ia belum lelah atau tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang, karena sebenarnya kakinya mulai pegal dan perutnya terasa keroncongan. Ia belum sarapan apa pun sejak tadi. Dan belum lagi berbagai macam tatapan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Gadis-gadis yang menatapnya penuh cinta, para pemuda yang menatap style berpakaiannya dengan kagum sekaligus iri (kalau ada pemuda yang terkesan sangat cool dan keren lewat, tentu saja gayanya harus diperhatikan baik-baik supaya bisa ditiru), dan yang terakhir ini adalah yang paling memalukan; tatapan-tatapan aneh dari para pegawai supermarket yang berseragam itu.

Mungkin mereka merasa sangat heran dengan dua pemuda keren ini, sejak berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu hanya mondar-mandir saja sambil melihat-lihat. Sementara barang di keranjang dorongnya tidak bertambah. Sasuke sungguh merasa jengah dan sedikit kesal. Karenanya sesekali ia mengirimkan death glare mengerikan miliknya pada orang-orang itu.

Dan bagaimana dengan kabar partner pirangnya?

Baik-baik saja, dan masih terlampau ceria. Loncat sana, loncat sini. Sesekali bersenandung riang, sesekali terkagum-kagum melihat suatu benda. Pemuda bermata biru itu bahkan tak mempedulikan para manusia yang memperhatikannya sambil menyernyitkan dahi. Sasuke sih tidak peduli dengan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh "tutornya" tersebut, seandainya ia tidak berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Hei, bastard! Coba kau kemari, ikan-ikan di akuarium itu ada banyak sekali!"

"Hei, teme! Coba lihat, ternyata kepiting itu masih hidup. Capitnya bergerak-gerak!"

"Teme-bastard! Mencium wangi teriyaki ini membuatku lapar."

"Waah, coba kau lihat! Ada ramen cup rasa baru, teme…!"

Ingin Sasuke berteriak, apa urusanku! Tapi sayangnya ia memiliki wajah stoic yang harus dipertahankan, juga sebelas benda didaftar teka-teki itu yang harus dipikirkan. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia bahkan tak pernah sekali pun membuka buku resep masakan, bagaimana ia bisa tahu jawaban ini?

Rupanya Itachi benar-benar sudah menyiapkan rencananya matang-matang, sehingga ia benar-benar tak bisa melarikan diri. Sial sekali.

Satu setengah jam kemudian… keadaan tidak bertambah baik sama sekali.

Keranjang dorongnya hanya bertambah satu macam barang; sebotol saus tiram, benda nomor 7. Bodoh sekali dia. Padahal jawabannya sudah ada di depan mata (1 botol saus yang terbuat dari tiram), dan ia baru menyadari tiga jam kemudian saat ia membaca ulang daftar belanjaan itu.

Tapi tetap saja. Satu benda lagi tercoret, tidak membantu banyak.

Masih ada sepuluh benda lagi, dan ia benar-benar buntu. Uchiha itu telah membaca kertas putih—yang kini sudah kumal—itu puluhan kali, ia sudah memutar otaknya dan berusaha mengingat-ingat hal-hal tentang masakan yang pernah didengar atau dibacanya. Ia bahkan sudah merenung sambil memejamkan mata a la Hercule Poirot yang tengah memecahkan kasus, berusaha mendapatkan pencerahan. Tapi hasilnya tetap nol!

Aargh—! Ia sangat frustasi kini.

Ditambah dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh orang yang bukannya berkurang malah bertambah, berkali-kali ditanya oleh sang pramuniaga "hendak mencari apa?", perut yang terus berbunyi minta diisi (kenapa ia tidak sarapan sih?), dan yang paling parah… sang tutor yang semakin cerewet dan rewel.

"Teme! Aku sudah sangat lapar, cepatlah kau selesaikan tugas sial dari kakakmu ini!"

"…"

"Aku benar-benar sudah lelah, bastard! Dari tadi jalan-jalan keliling terus tak ada tujuan."

"…"

"Sasuke-bastard! Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari supermarket sialan ini sekarang!"

"…"

"Aargh~! Perutku sudah bunyi berkali-kali, teme! Ayo kita keluar dari sini, dan pergi ke McD atau Pizza Hut. Aku la~paar…!"

"…"

A-aah. Sebuah cheese burger dengan extra tomat, juga segelas Sprite dingin. Atau satu pan salami pizza dengan extra cheese, ditambah segelas jus tomat dingin. Siapa yang mampu menolak? Ia pun, for the God's sake, sudah sangat ingin keluar dari sini dan segera sarapan (yang telat).

"Te~mee…"

"Apa?" Dengan gusar, Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi merengek-rengek itu. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku lapar, kita keluar dari sini!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Aku juga maunya begitu," setengah menggerutu, pemuda itu kembali berjalan sambil mendorong troli yang mendekati kosong.

Uzumaki Naruto mengejar "muridnya" dan kemudian menumpukan kedua tangannya di jaring-jaring besi troli. "Kalau begitu, cepat minta tolong padaku untuk mengartikan daftar belanjaanmu itu. Apa susahnya, sih?"

Pemuda berkulit putih itu terdiam melihat wajah kecoklatan partner-nya yang cemberut; menyatukan kedua alis dan memanyunkan bibir. Tentu bukan karena ia terpesona atau menganggap wajah merajuk Naruto itu cute. Tapi ia merasa pertanyaan terakhir pemuda pirang itu menyentil hatinya.

Ya… apa susahnya meminta tolong?

"Bastard," suara serak-serak basah pemuda bermata biru itu kembali terdengar. "Aku itu heran sekali denganmu. Toh, meminta tolong padaku tidak akan menurunkan harga dirimu barang sedikit pun, 'kan?"

Sasuke kembali tercenung. Uzumaki Naruto yang berisik itu benar, ia tak bisa menyangkal hal itu. Tak ada yang salah dengan meminta pertolongan orang, toh memang ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau manusia tak bisa hidup sendiri. Hanya saja…

Sasuke melirik ke arah sosok pirang yang kini sedang membaca ingredients sebungkus potato chips.

Hanya saja, biasanya… ia, Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah meminta tolong pada siapa pun. Ia sempurna, ia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan bahkan jika ia membutuhkan orang lain, ia akan memerintah dan bukannya meminta tolong. Ia hampir tidak pernah meminta bantuan orang lain.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghembuskan napas berat. Tak ada salahnya ia mencoba untuk mengucapkan kalimat langka itu pada Naruto. Mungkin pemuda bermata biru itu memang memiliki aura lain yang tak bisa dilawan oleh Sasuke. Dan karena kemarin ia sudah mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada pemuda itu, pasti meminta bantuan tidak akan lebih sulit dari yang kemarin.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sosok pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk menepuk bahu berlapis kaus lengan pendek berwarna hitam-merah itu pelan. Dan saat Naruto menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, ia mengangkat suara dengan nada sesopan mungkin, "Tolong terjemahkan daftar belanjaan sialan itu."

Si pirang mengangkat alis pirangnya sedikit sebelum berujar santai, "Panggil nama orang yang kau mintai tolong itu, teme."

Sasuke menarik napas, berusaha untuk sabar dan tabah. "Tolong terjemahkan daftar belanjaan sial itu," ada jeda sebentar, "Naruto."

Dan Sasuke merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut yang menyenangkan mendarat di bahunya. "Aku salut padamu, Sasuke."

Dan Sasuke tertegun saat melihat partnernya itu mengulum senyum yang paling tulus untuknya.

-X-

Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya berjalan santai sambil mendorong troli yang makin lama makin terisi. Ia hanya memperhatikan sosok pirang yang memakai celana jeans biru tua itu "meloncat" ke sana dan kemari untuk mengambil barang-barang yang di suruh.

Bawang Bombay, daging cincang, daging sapi bagian has dalam, sebotol kecil rhum, satu plastik apel Granny Smith, satu kotak kecil vanilli, sebotol oregano, satu pack ragi roti, sebotol baking soda, dan satu bungkus sukade yang berwarna-warni.

Sasuke mendengus melihat penjaga kasir tersebut membungkus belanjaannya. Ternyata hanya semudah ini, kenapa tidak sedari tadi saja ia meminta tolong pada pemuda pirang itu untuk membantunya? Memang terkadang, orang jenius pun masih harus banyak belajar. Dan Sasuke mengakui kalau tindakannya sepagian ini sangat bodoh.

Setelah wanita penjaga kasir itu mengembalikan kartu kreditnya, pemuda bermata hitam itu menyusul sang Uzumaki yang sudah menunggu di pintu depan sana sambil membawa kantung plastik putih berisi belanjaanya. Ia dapat melihat senyum lima jari yang terukir di wajah kecoklatan tersebut.

"Jadi," Naruto mengangkat suara setelah jarak mereka berdua sudah tinggal dua meter. Bibirnya masih tersenyum. "Kau mau mentraktirku di McD atau Pizza Hut?"

Awalnya Sasuke ingin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan langsung berjalan menuju basement tempat Porsche hitam-nya terparkir, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mengubah keputusannya, "Pizza Hut."

"Yay~! Thanks, Sasuke-teme…"

"…hn."

-X-

Tinggalkan review sebelum lanjuuut~ Pretty Please?


	5. Epilogue: Thanks, Love!

"Thanks, Idiot."

"No Prob, Bastard."

-v—

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Epilogue : Thanks, LOVE!**

-v—

Tanggal 23 Juli, malam.

Hari terakhir Naruto dalam melaksanakan hukumannya. Mulai besok, ia akan kembali mendekam dalam kamarnya, mengerjakan berlembar-lembar tutorial yang dianggurkannya selama bolos (belum termasuk yang diberikan pada saat dia menjalani hukumannya. Semua guru itu kejam!) dan.. menikmati kehidupannya tanpa teman.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Dua minggu terlalui dengan cepat, sangat tidak terasa. Atau karena Naruto terlalu menikmatinya, ya?

Walau begitu, Naruto masih harus berangkat ke sekolah Sasuke untuk mengikuti perta aneh malam ini. Ya, pesta Prom, sekaligus pesta ulang tahun Sasuke. Memang aneh, ini bukanlah tanggal-tanggal mendekati hari kelulusan. Masih lama, malah.

Dan karena merasa tak ada sangkut pautnya lagi dengan Sasuke, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk tak repot-repot membawa kado. Buat apa? Toh, Uchiha sudah terlampau kaya dan bisa membeli hadiah apapun dengan kekayaannya.

Tapi kenapa ia malah kebingungan dalam memilih baju?

Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh pakaiannya, lalu meletakkannya di ranjang. Ia memilah baju—baju yang dianggapnya masih pantas. Tak jarang ia melemparkan kaus-kaus dan pakaian ke lantai begitu saja jika ia anggap sudah lusuh. Membuat kamarnya yang berantakan makin berantakan.

Ia meraih salah satu kaus berwarna kuning gading, kaus kesukaannya. Mungkin kaus yang ini cocok. Tapi, acara Prom kan acara resmi. Hah. Sayang sekali dulu ia menolak tuxedo pemberian ibunya. Yah, wajar, dia bukanlah orang yang suka memakai baju-baju formal seperti itu. Maka tak heran kalau lemari pakaiannya didominasi oleh kaus dan celana jeans.

"Huft. Kenapa harus serepot ini, sih? Sudahlah, mending tak usah datang."

Dan berakhirlah sesi memilih baju-baju tersebut. Naruto beranjak dari kamar tidurnya, yang kini dipenuhi oleh pakaiannya yang berhamburan kemana-mana. Menatap ruangan kamarnya dengan malas, Naruto sedikit jengah. Tapi, layaknya anak remaja biasa, dia malas merapikannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk menonton televisi di ruang tamu saja.

Ia sempat mengambil popcorn di dapur, lalu menuju ruang tamu. Setelah sampai, ia menyamankan diri di sofa. Rumahnya sepi, kedua orangtuanya memang bekerja di luar negeri dan ia anak tunggal. Keadaan paling ramai di rumahnya adalah saat dirinya, kedua orang tuanya, ditambah Tsunade-baachan dan Iruka-sensei, tutor homeschoolingnya (sebenarnya cuma les, sih) berkumpul bersama untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga belas.

'Setahun setelah aku ikut homeschooling.' batinnya.

Naruto mendesah panjang. Ia benci sekolah umum, dengan kegiatan MOS-nya yang melelahkan. Dengan guru-guru yang sangat tak punya perasaan saat memberi tugas. Dengan jumlah waktu belajar yang gila-gilaan. Dengan murid-murid yang...

Ah, Naruto tak tahu jawabannya. Atau karena tak mau menjawabnya. Telalu menyakitkan.

Tapi, kegiatan tutor gila ini sedikit demi sedikit merubah pandangannya tentang sekolah umum. Ia juag sedikit menyukai sekolah Sasuke. Pertama, karena ia bisa bertemu dengan cinya pertamanya lagi. Yah, walau Sakura-chan masih ngotot untuk menolaknya dan langsung mendepaknya menjauh. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini ia sadar kalau perasaannya pada Sakura sudah tak sebesar dulu. Ia tak terobsesi pada gadis itu seperti dulu.

Justru malah sekarang ia terobsesi pada orang yang lain. Ah, kau pasti tahu..

Kedua, karena ia menemukan sahabat yang ramah, Kiba. Dia tak menyangka ada orang lain yang masih suka pada Playstation. Ia kira hanya dia satu-satunya makhluk di bumi yang masih sering memainkannya. Itu pun karena orangtuanya tak punya waktu untuk membelikannya seperangkat mesin permainan baru untuknya. Yah, dia mengerti kesibukan orangtuanya sih.

Ketiga, karena.. ia bertemu Sasuke.

Entah, ia pun baru menyadari hal itu beberapa hari ini. Sejak acara belanja itu Sasuke menjadi sangat berbeda dari Sasuke yang ia kenal pertama kali. Sasuke yang stoic, yang penyendiri, yang cuek. Eh, tapi kalau hal itu Sasuke masih sama saja.

Mungkin karena Sasuke kini lebih terlibat dalam kelasnya?

Mulai dari tugas piket, sampai berdiskusi kelompok. Bukan hanya diam mengerjakan seperti orang autis, sedangkan teman sekelompoknya mengobrol menunggu hasil jadi. Lalu juga dia sedikit-sedikit bisa mengingat nama lengkap, nomor absen, dan alamat teman-teman sekelasnya. Wow. Hal itu membuat atmosfir suasana sekolah berubah total.

Para fans Sasuke pun makin mencintai idola mereka itu. Tapi, bukan dengan berteriak norak setiap Sasuke datang. Hanya mengucapkan 'good morning!', say hello, waving hand, or whatever pada Sasuke—yang tak jarang pula dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Hidung Naruto mengembang-mengempis. Bangga, karena ia juga ikut andil dalam perubahan diri Sasuke.

**TING-TONG**

Ah, begitu lamakah ia melamun? Popcorn-nya masih utuh, dan televisi belum menyala. Hah. Dan kini, bel pintu berbunyi. Mungkin dia memang tidak usah menonton televisi malam ini. Begitu tamu di depan teras itu pulang, ia akan langsung tidur. Ya, itu lebih baik. Tidur akan menghentikan semua pikiran-pikiran gilanya barusan.

Naruto beranjak bangun, menuju ke pintu depan. Mengusap pelan wajahnya agar tak terlihat kusut. Tapi memang perasaan dan pikirannya sedang kusut sih.

"Itachi-san?"

Naruyo terbelalak, kaget. Sedang apa Itachi ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu kini berada di pesta?

"Halo, Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau belum bersiap? Pestanya sudah mulai beberapa saat yang lalu," katanya sambil mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "aku datang untuk menjemputmu, lho."

Sekarang, Naruto terperangah. Buat apa Itachi menjemputnya? Toh, ia sudah memutuskan untuk tak datang. Ia berdiri terpaku di depan pintu, berhadapan dengan Itachi yang kini tersenyum ramah.

"Tapi, tapi, aku tak punya pakaian yang cocok.." kilah Naruto mencari alasan. Itachi membalas dengan seringaian.

"Tak masalah, Naruto-kun. Nih," kata Itachi sambil menyerahkan bungkusan plastik besar ke arah Naruto. Si pirang menerimanya, namun dalam kebingungan yang amat besar. Ia mengintip ke dalam plastik, penasaran. Memang apa sih yang diberikan Itachi padanya?

"Tuxedo?"

"Yap. Nah, sekarang, kau harus bersiap untuk **pestamu**!"

-v—

Pesta ulang tahun Sasuke ini sangat meriah, dihadiri oleh semua murid sekolah Sasuke. Pesta diadakan di aula sekolah, dengan panggung juga makanan-minuman pelengkap. Tak lupa murid-murid berpakaian tuxedo, juga gaun pesta seperti dimajalah rubrik Prom. Yah, memang ini juga pesta Prom, sih. Walau pun, Prom yang masih dipertanyakan.

Sasuke mengitarkan pandangan. Pemuda itu memakai tuxedo hitam seperti biasa, saat ia menghadiri pesta besar antar perusahaan mendampingi kakaknya (Itachi memang meneruskan perusahaan milik almarhum orantua mereka. Heran, Itachi bisa membagi waktu antara bekerja di kantor dan kuliah!) Polite. Formal.

Ia sedikit menyesap latte yang dibawanya. Di pesta ini disediakan berbagai macam makanan, dan yang paling unik hanyalah cake bertingkat yang sangat tinggi, sekitar empat kaki tingginya. Heh? Pesta dengan latte? Kue bertingkat? Bukankah pesta biasanya dipenuhi soda atau wine dan makanan kecil?

Salahkan Itachi, kalau begitu. Sasuke juga baru tahu kalau pesta Prom cuma kamuflase dari pesta ulang tahunnya. Memang sejak awal Itachi ingin Sasuke merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas bersama teman-temannya, bukan hanya berdua (Itachi dan Sasuke) kemudian meniup lilin di atas cake kecil di ruang tamu keluarga mereka. Yah, mengakhiri tradisi.

Sasuke menyesap latte-nya sekali lagi. Sekarang, dimana keberadaan kakaknya yang gila itu?

Ia sudah mberputar-putar ke seluruh bangunan gedung sekolahnya, dan nihil. Ia heran pada dirinya sendiri, setelah delapan belas tahun ia mengenal Itachi, ia masih saja belum bisa menebak arah jalan pikiran kakaknya. Baginya, Itachi dan pikirannya adalah gila dan tak dapat ditebak. Hah.

"Hei, Uchiha. Pestamu menarik."

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut panjang kecokelatan dan pemuda lain berambut merah datang menghampirinya. Hyuga Neji, pemuda berambut panjang yang tadi juga menyapanya. Lalu disamping Neji ada Gaara, pemuda berambut merah tadi.

"Hn. Biasa saja, Hyuuga."

"Jangan merendah."

"..." Gaara hanya diam.

"Hn."

Waktu pun mereka isi dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil. Tak disangka, Neji dan Gaara sangat cocok dengan Sasuke. Kesukaan mereka pada film aksi, misalnya. Obrolan sangat kaku, namun mengasyikkan bagi Sasuke (hanya diakui didalam hati, tentu saja.) Setelah bahan pembicaraan habis, mereka hening. Yah, pada dasarnya mereka bertiga bukanlah orang yang pandai dalam berbicara sih. Tapi setidaknya, Sasuke sudah mendapat dua teman. Itu cukup... menyenangkan, ternyata.

Ah, ternyata pengorbanannya selama dua minggu tak sia-sia. Kali ini saja, terima kasih untuk Itachi. Dan Naruto. Hah.

Sasuke merasa saku celananya bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk ke telepon genggamnya yangada di dalam sana. Ia memandang Neji dan Gaara secara sopan, meminta izin untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari mereka sesaat. Ia mengecek telepon genggamnya, dan ada pesan masuk baru dari Itachi.

**From : Baka Aniki**

**07/23/2010, 19.47**

**Otouto, perhatikan panggung! Aku punya kejutan untukmu!**

Serta merta Sasuke langsung mendongak, dan menatap panggung yang memang disediakan disana untuk keperluan musikal. Melupakan eksistensi Neji dan Gaara disana. Disana Itachi sudah berdiri sambil membawa mic, bersiap untuk jadi... pembawa acara?

"Selamat malam, teman-teman! Aku punya kabar gembira untuk kalian! Mulai besok, kita akan mendapat teman baru yang akan menghabiskan sisa-sisa masa SMA-nya bersama kita! Orangnya... Hei! Naruto, ayo kemari!"

Sasuke terbelalak.

Dari belakang panggung, muncul Itachi (tadi ia lari ke belakang panggung) yang sedang menyeret Naruto ke tengah panggung. Naruto memakai tuxedo pula, namun warnanya kuning gading. Sangat cocok dengan rambut pirang keemasan miliknya. Wajahnya panik, namun tak menutupi...

...kemanisannya. Hah, sekarang pikiran Sasuke mulai melantur.

"Hei-hei, Itachi-san! Aku tak pantas ada disini! Hei! Tapi aku—" Itachi tak memperdulikan, malah terus menarik tangan Naruto,"—Itachi-san, aku bukan murid sekolah ini!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Kau ini sudah kudaftarkan di sekolah ini! Jadi kau murid sekolah ini juga!"

"Bagaimana dengan homeschooling-ku? Iruka-sensei bisa kehilangan pekerjaan!"

"Tak usah khawatir, Iruka-san juga bakal bekerja disini sebagai guru, kok!"

Sekarang, Naruto yang terbelalak. Ia masih berdiri terpaku, tak menghiraukan Itachi yang asyik bercuap-cuap entah apa. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan. Ah, ia pasti ia hanya tertidur dan bermimpi. Ya! Ia ketiduran saat menonton televisi, lalu bermimpi aneh. Mana mungkin ia akan bersekolah di sekolah umum dan gurunya akan ikut bekerja di sekolah yang sama?

"Nah, sekarang aku beri kehormatan pada My Lovely Otouto, Sasuke, untuk mengajak Naruto berdansa!"

Nah. Kali ini bukan hanya Sasuke atau Naruto yang terperanjat. Seluruh ruangan hening. Kaget.

"AAAAA, TIDAK RELAAAA~!" jeritan membahana dari para fans Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto masih membatu di tempat.

"Nah, ayo Otouto, jemput pasanganmu!"

Sasuke pun tak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Ia dapat pastikan beberapa hari belakangan ia sehat, sangat sehat. Olah raga teratur, makan buah, daging, dan sayur seimbang. Tapi, kenapa ia merasa sakit begini? Sakit jiwa!

Ia bahkan tak berpikir dua kali untuk berjalan mendekati panggung, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang sudah sadar dari kagetnya kembali menganga dengan tindakan Sasuke. Semua terjadi spontan, mengalir begitu saja. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto, lalu berbisik pelan,

"Mau berdansa satu lagu denganku?"

-v—

"Aku baru tahu Uchiha itu bukan hanya jenius, tapi juga gila."

Sasuke mendengus, namun tetap menjaga posisinya. Naruto mengenggam tangannya dengan asal-asalan.

"Heh, yang gila itu hanya Aniki."

"Tapi kau juga, kenapa sampai mengajakku berdansa, sih! Apa namanya kalau bukan gila, Bastard?"

"Hanya mengikuti ide gila Aniki," Sasuke mengerling ke arah Itachi yang nyengir kuda di samping Kakashi di dekat pintu masuk, "Tak ada salahnya."

"Bastard."

Ya, kini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berdansa bersama. Suatu kejadian langka, memang, apalagi mereka sama-sama lelaki. Lalu bagaimana dengan langkah dansanya? Naruto dengan terpaksa harus melangkah seperti langkah dansa bagian wanita. **WANITA**, for the God's sake!

"Hei, aku baru sadar suatu hal," ucap Naruto pelan. Musik masih mengalun, dan pasangan dansa yang lain juga ikut berdansa bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Namun, dengan spot-light yang diarahkan Itachi pada mereka (entah bagaimana, padahal mereka sudah menghindar sejauh mungkin dari lampu. Itachi memang gila!), mereka serasa menjadi The King and The Queen—eh—The King and The King.

Ah, aneh. Sudahlah, tak penting.

"Apa?"

"Dua minggu ini terasa luar biasa. Sangat."

"Hn, aku juga." Keduanya menyimpulkan senyum.

"Mulai dari hukumanku, lalu menjadi tutor. Menyelesaikan masalah dengan Sakura, berbelanja, lalu dansa. Ini baru pertama kali terjadi dalam hidupku. Dan entah mengapa... aku bahagia. Dan tak menyesal telah membolos homeschooling."

Sasuke tidak bisa tidak menyembunyikan tawa kecil dari pernyataan Naruto tadi. Ah, Naruto tak memanggil gadis pujaannya sedari dulu itu dengan nama asli tanpa embel-embel –chan lagi. Mungkinkah perasaannya telah berubah?

".."

"..."

"Aku juga, Idiot. Aku juga."

"...Aku.. akan sekolah di sini." Sasuke menaikkan alis. Apakah trauma Naruto sudah—

"Yeah, meskipun aku masih agak takut dengan bullying, tapi aku lebih takut tak bisa melihatmu lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke sedikit merenung. Perayaan ulang tahunnya kali ini sangatlah berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bukan—bukan karena ia merayakannya dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Hanya karena tahun ini ia merayakannya bersama teman baru, teman yang benar-benar 'teman'. Naruto.

Sasuke mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada tangan Naruto. Ia juga memandang bola mata samudra yang begitu menghanyutkan itu. Ia tersenyum samar, sangat tipis. Hampir tak terlihat, namun tatapan sendu samudra itu mampu menangkapnya. Tentu saja. Tak ada yang tak mau Naruto lihat dalam diri Sasuke, pemuda yang membuatnya kembali percaya pada kehidupan sekolah. Ah, lupakan homeschooling yang membosankan itu!

Lagipula, kamarnya yang baru akan dicat ulang tahun depan itu mulai sangat membosankan. Hanya warna jingga dan kuning. Ia rasa, ia akan menambahkan aksesori warna biru di kamarnya.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Menikmati setiap waktu dansanya dengan pemuda yang dulu menjadi 'murid' brengseknya. Lagu dansa masih mengalun lembut. Maka, tak salah kan jika ia ingin terus seperti ini? Kalau bisa, sih, selamanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menunduk. Didekatkannya bibir pucat miliknya ke telinga Naruto, lalu berbisik lembut,

"Hey, Idiot."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"No prob, Bastard."

Nah, biarkan semua seperti ini dulu. Yang pasti, dengan adanya Naruto di samping Sasuke, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Dan mengalir... jauh.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke-bastard."

"Hn?"

"Happy Birthday..."

FIN *akhirnya*

Tapi.. apa mereka jadian? Maybe. *shot*

Ah, bagianku OOC banget ya. *ngumpet*

-0-

SUPER SPECIAL THANKS from Z:

_**Raika Carnelian**_

Yang udah mau collab ma saya, bergadang 3 malem buat ngerjain semua ini bareng saya, Hiks. Bikin special fic buat saya. Yang udah mau jadi sumber inspirasi soal homeschooling. Yang udah rela membuang pulsa untuk RP-an geje dan malah hasil RP-nya kehapus DX Yang udah mau berbagi dan share semuanya dengan saya.

Mengenalkan 'bastard-idiot', membuat saya lupa pada 'teme-dobe'. *plakk*

Collab pertama kita ini sangat menyenangkan! Besok gantian kamu jadi Big Boss, aku jadi assisten! XD

_**Pencipta Game "Spider Solitaire"**__**dan "BattleShip"**_

Game anda sangat cocok saat WB menyerang di tengah sesi-sesi pengetikan! XDD *kicked*

-0-

Yep, kalau begitu saya dan Raika pamit. Maaf kalau ada unsur-unsur yang menyinggung, sekali lagi ini hanya fiksi.

Tinggalkan review, maka kami akan merasa kantung mata yang menghitam ini terbayar lunas. XP

With love,

Raika & Z


End file.
